vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarlet Monastery (original)
|boss=High Inquisitor Whitemane and Scarlet Commander Mograine |type= |level=Graveyard: 26-36 Library: 29-39 Armory: 32-42 Cathedral: 35-45 |minlevel=21 |players=5 |key= (Cathedral and Armory) |bosses= }} The Scarlet Monastery is one of four strongholds in the world belonging to the fanatical Scarlet Crusade, the others being the Scarlet Bastion within the ruins of Stratholme, the town of Hearthglen, and the town of Tyr's Hand. Located in the northeast corner of the blighted Tirisfal Glades, the Scarlet Monastery was once a cathedral to the Light, now taken over by zealots. The Scarlet Monastery is a complex of four wings, each an instanced dungeon, for both Horde and Alliance characters. The mobs respawn at the same rate in each of them, except for the Cathedral. Recommended character levels range from 26 to 45 for a group of five, depending on which wing is attempted. The Graveyard is intended for players between level 26 and 36, and can be done even without a full group, usually with 3-4 people. The Library is for players between level 29 and 39, and requires five people to complete at this level range. The Armory also requires 5 people, although 4 can probably down Herod, and is intended for players between level 32 and 42. The Cathedral is definitely the toughest of the four wings, with multiple rough pulls, and will require 5 people. The two bosses, Scarlet Commander Mograine and High Inquisitor Whitemane, are fought at the same time. The Cathedral is tuned for players between level 35 and 45. All four wings allow anyone level 21 or higher to enter. Due to the large number of low-level blue items, SM is a favorite dungeon for low-level players. High-level players also solo SM in order to get all the blue items, , etc., to sell; and SM was a good source of money prior to The Burning Crusade. You can also do experience runs up to level 45, but past that the low amount of experience is not worth the time. All of the instanced wings of the Scarlet Monastery are stored on the same map. That means, if you could fly, you can enter the Cathedral, fly, and end up in the Graveyard wing. In Mists of Pandaria During [2011it was announced that level 90, Heroic version of this dungeon would be available for the upcoming expansion Mists of Pandaria. Also, the dungeon will be revamped from 4 wings to 2 wings with several different bosses. |date=8-Apr-2012 6:00PM}} History :The Monastery was once a proud bastion of Lordaeron's priesthood - a center for learning and enlightenment. With the rise of the undead Scourge during the Third War, the peaceful Monastery was converted into a stronghold of the fanatical Scarlet Crusade. The Crusaders are intolerant of all non-human races, regardless of alliance or affiliation. They believe that any and all outsiders are potential carriers of the undead plague - and must be destroyed. Reports indicate that adventurers who enter the monastery are forced to contend with Scarlet Commander Mograine - who commands a large garrison of fanatically devoted warriors. However, the monastery's true master is High Inquisitor Whitemane - a fearsome priestess who possesses the ability to resurrect fallen warriors to do battle in her name. Geography Map File:WorldMap-ScarletMonastery1.jpg|Graveyard File:WorldMap-ScarletMonastery2.jpg|Library File:WorldMap-ScarletMonastery3.jpg|Armory File:WorldMap-ScarletMonastery4.jpg|Cathedral Quest guide ; Removed quests Wings Graveyard (26+) The Graveyard, the left-most entrance, is the easiest and smallest. Like the Library, it does not require to enter. The mobs are almost entirely undead; and, unlike most instances, most are non-elite. In the Chamber of Atonement *Interrogator Vishas In the Forlorn Cloister *Azshir the Sleepless (Rare spawn) *Fallen Champion (Rare spawn) *Ironspine (Rare spawn) *Headless Horseman (Hallow's End) In Honor's Tomb *Bloodmage Thalnos Library (29+) The Library, the right-most entrance, consists of three sections: the Huntsman's Cloister, with Scarlet Beastmasters and the boss Houndmaster Locksey; the Gallery of Treasures; and the Athenaeum with the boss Arcanist Doan and the chest containing (required to open the Armory and Cathedral doors). Dungeon Denizens: The Soldiers * - Melee, uses Crusader Strike and * - Casts and Exploding Shot (fire damage to the target and and nearby party members). Has a Scarlet Tracking Hound following him. The Priesthood * - Casts , , and . Kill these quickly. * - Casts Holy Smite and . * - Casts Thrash (allows the caster 2 additional attacks) and Kick. The Wizards * - Casts and Bosses * * Armory (32+) The Armory, the second entrance from the right, requires either from the Library or some other method of unlocking to enter. Like the Library, it starts with a cloister. Lots of humanoid guards block the way to (the main boss and Scarlet Champion). Any mistake may cause the party to pull too many mobs and die. Herod's locked chamber can be opened the same ways as the front door. Once inside, you will fight him, and him alone. The battle is not over, though; as afterward 30 Trainees spawn outside the room, run in, and swarm you. Easy to kill, they will once in a while drop . The Armory contains different mobs from the Library: Training Grounds: * - Melee, uses Improved Blocking. * - Casts and comes with a Fire Elemental pet Footman's Armory: * - Heavy Armor, uses and * - Melee, uses , and occasionally . * - Casts , , and . Crusader's Armory: * - Melee, uses , Improved Blocking, and . * - Melee, hits hard and s at low HP. Hall of Champions: * , the Scarlet Champion The Hall of Champions also has a collection of large statues of the order's most praised heroes: * Arellas Fireleaf * Barean Westwind * Dorgar Stoenbrow * Fellari Swiftarrow * Ferren Marcus * Harthal Truesight * Holia Sunshield * Invar One-Arm * Orman of Stromgarde * Valea Twinblades * Yana Bloodspear Cathedral (35+) The Cathedral (the second entrance from the left) is locked like the Armory, requiring the same or other unlocking method. It also starts with a cloister, the Chapel Gardens; and is followed by the Crusader's Chapel, which houses the three bosses. As in the rest of SM, fleeing humanoids can easily pull lots of other mob groups. Before engaging the final bosses, and , all of the Cathedral's interior must be cleared of any other enemies, or they will come to their aid. Hunters' traps can freeze or slow Morgraine and Whitemane, so you can have more time for ranged attacks. Another approach is to send either 2 tanks or combat pets to take the bosses and have everyone else be ranged and healers. Area attacks and other multi-target spells are useful. After Mograine is killed, Whitemane will come through previously locked doors and resurrect him, and they will heal each other to 100% health. For some classes, the Cathedral is soloable, starting at around level 50. It is a particularly valuable training ground for Hunters, since they can learn much about double-mob pulling and trapping here. Warlocks can use the Succubus to control humans and prevent them from running. Enemies: * - Melee, hits quite hard, uses to raise their attack power. * - Casts , , and . * - Their spells and armor are relatively weak. If it is necessary to engage both a Wizard and Centurion/Myrmidon/Champion (melee) at once, tank the melee mob and kill the Wizard first. Try not to gather around these guys since they use and will spam if several party members are close to them. * - A fairly minimal threat one on one, if you have good armor. However in numbers these can be dangerous, especially if accompanied by an Abbot who can heal them. Try taking them out quickly, preferably after the healers and casters since their Holy Strike is quite a pain. * - Priority target that has . Focus fire and kill these as soon as you see them, before any other mobs. Interrupt their spells if you can, and use mana-drain spells to prevent them from healing with and . They don't run, but at low HP instead. * In addition, Library and Armory mobs populate the Cathedral. Bosses: * * * Dungeon denizens * Fire elementals * Forsaken * Ghost (one, Azshir the Sleepless) * Humans * Hyenas * Rabbits (critters) * Rats (critters) * Shades * Skeletal mage (one, Bloodmage Thalnos) * Skeletal warrior (one, Ironspine) * Wraiths * Zombies Loot Resources * Fadeleaf * Goldthorn * Grave Moss * Kingsblood * Liferoot Media Videos RHlDOqTeXsk Patches and hotfixes * * .}} * * References External links ;Lore Jan 22nd 2012 at 4:00PM}} ; News Apr 8th 2012 at 6:00PM}} pl:Scarlet Monastery ru:Монастырь Алого ордена Scarlet Monastery items Category:Instance loot Category:Instances Category:Tirisfal Glades Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Scarlet Monastery Category:Temples Category:Crypts Category:Guides